


The King's Toss

by leafsong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, HQ Brofest Flash Tier, Haikyuu!! Brofest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafsong/pseuds/leafsong
Summary: “Don’t apologize! Because I won’t apologize either. You’re still an oppressive king, as far as I’m concerned. So don’t apologize. I’m not reconciling with you.”Volleyball is a sport about connection. It’s about finding people you can sync with on the court, sometimes off the court too. And maybe, just maybe, it’s also about finding a way to reach out to the friends you pushed away and lost.Or, Kageyama gets partnered with Kindaichi and Kunimi for a three-on-three drill at training camp.





	The King's Toss

**Author's Note:**

> Set during their second year.

There’s a breathless silence after the ball smacks into the opposite side of the court — then — 

Kindaichi’s exultant “YUUUUUSSS!!!” echoes through the gym and Kageyama feels shock and excitement and hope shoot through his veins, flashing like firecrackers — and suddenly he’s laughing, laughing, _laughing_ , lighthearted and fearless and victorious. Even Kunimi’s normally sleepy eyes flash with triumph over the beginning of a lazy grin. 

They’ve done it. 

_This place. This angle. This timing._

A spike slamming home, to a new beginning.

_Dead on._

When Kindaichi high-fives him, he doesn’t hesitate to call out — a challenge and a promise — 

“One more!”


End file.
